babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wrai'tari
The Wrai'tari are a genetically enhanced sub-race of humans who, unlike many of their sibling races were loyal to the U'mmit during their reign on most worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy. Believing themselves to be the ultimate form of all Genus of Humanity. The Wrai'tari are an enigmatic race who have not been seen or heard from for thousands of years and the planet of their colonization was Nibiru, somehwere in the Saggitarius Galaxy. It is possible with legends and myths that share the similarities of this race in some places in the galaxy, mostly of Earth. Physiology Wrai'tari physiology was genetically engineered like most of their sub-races during their slavery. However over time they soon embraced it believing to be their path to power over the other races. Their greyish skin and white hair would give them the impression of ghosts or ghoul. Their extremely bones and muscles gives them great advantage by using their strength and speed without exhausting themselves and maintain energy for a long time, lift heavy objects and have sharp canine teeth. Their acute senses matches to some races such as Anakadians, Thinosians and Tahl. They can There are common rumours that the Wrai'tari can life up to nearly a thousand years, possibly more due to their genetic enhancements have developed further over time. Many of the Wrai'tari later on developed wings for flight and speed, given the impression of demonic creatures in ancient myths. What made them so feared in battles and by many is they are extremely hard to kill; should one of them loses an organ or limb, it can either by regenerated and reattached with instant regeneration or replaced if that limb was destroyed. Very few diseases are uneffective to their immune systems but not enough to kill them. The Wrai'tari were impossible to kill, however a weakness was discovered upon the experiments that the Wraith's head be severed or the heart keeping the blood and energy flowing in their vains to sustain them, but must avoid their blood being exposed to sun light at all times as Wrai'tari blood is highly sensitive to solar radiation and combustible due to prolong genetic experimentations if the heart is damaged by a projectile weapon or anything sharp enough will kill them. Culture and Society In the ancient times of the Wrai'tari Empire, they have the strong belief that all their sibling races are destined to serve under them during their services of the U'mmit Imperium. They look down upon the Humans, hold a strong belief that they are nothing but biologically inferior as well as the rest of the collective homo genus that evolved, and thought that their former masters would've exterminated the entire race when they had the chance. They show strong respect to the Hei'len in their war, although they have tolerated a few who were human Hei'len and adopted their belief of the strongest species would rise up and rule over the weak. History Creation Around an unknown point of history when Humanity was secretly under rule by the U'mmit, one of the System Lords suggested creating a new faction of Genetic enhanced soldiers who would show their loyalties and keep a close eye on the slaves. They used the collected DNA from their previous experiments, chosed the suitable humans for enhancement to begin altering their genetic structure. The System Lord was pleased of the process and named this new sub-species 'Wraith'. U'mmit War The Wrai'tari grew in numbers, used the Rift Gate to other Ummit controlled worlds to ensure the slave races, mostly their siblings would not oppose their so-called 'gods' by slaughtering many individuals, some tried to fight back but the Wraith proved to strong for them by so few. On Earth when the U'mmit wanted the slaves to dig up the Tower of Babel and build cities in their name. The Wrai'tari would make sure they continue working until one day when a U'mmit was about to crush one of the slave workers in act of rebellion but was killed wgghen an Anunnaki swooped over, causing the U'mmit to fall from a high building and die. They were aware that their masters weren't truly gods but remained loyal to them in hopes their species would become the ultimate race of Humanity. However their plans to enslave them was foiled upon the arrival of the Sha'dahl Imperial fleet and a devastating war spread throughout the galaxy. The Wrai'tari were outnumbered by thousands of slaves forming a rebellion against the U'mmit, without their masters they were viewd traitors to their sibling races and exiled from Taul'ra. During their exile they have managed to scavange a few ships from the war and found a Rift Gate and came themselves in the Sagittarius Galaxy, a loop-shaped sattalite orbiting around the Milky Way. Wraith Empire They had found a suitable planet about 2.7 light years from the gate they travelled to the through to colonise and named it Nibiru, forced to maroon themselves on the planet for a few centuries until they developed FTL technology, establishing colonies all over the Au'nove System and later other systems. Trivia *The Wrai'tari share some similiarities to Vampires and Devils in legends, however they do not require blood to sustain themselves. It is possible that they may have visited Earth at some point in history. *The origin of the Wrai'tari are similiar to J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord ''﻿''of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring ''when Saruman reveals that the Orcs were once Elves long ago until they were mutilated, tortured and became hideous beings that they are now. *The auther of this series had long been fascinated of the light and dark side of Humanity's nature, he wanted to create a race of humans who chosed 'loyalty' to the U'mmit. Their appearances were slightly similiar to the ''Stargate Atlantis main antagonist﻿ but to make his Wrai'tari look more original and not wanting to make them look like them, took the ideas of demons from the mythology. *Over some decision by others, it was concluded that Nibiru would be the homeworld of the Wrai'tari and not the U'mmit Category:Humanoid species Category:Sentient Races